Annuminas: Ost Elendil
Category:World instancesCategory:LocationsCategory:Evendim "The Black Numenoreans in league with Amarthiel have come to Ost Elendil, seeking to establish a foothold in Annúminas, while the Rangers of the North assail the city of their fathers in a desperate attempt to drive them forth." Location Ost Elendil was the seat of power in the former kingdom of Arnor. It contains the throne room from whence the kings of old would rule their once-grand empire. The entrance is located on the fortified island of Tyl Annûn overlooking Annúminas from the north, at approximately . In order to access the instance, the Free Peoples must control the camps of Gwaelband and Tirband. Controlling these points will open the gates that lead over the bridge connecting to Tyl Annûn. From Tirband, proceed north-west until reaching the bridge, then head on over it. The instance entrance to Ost Elendil is straight ahead, on the left upon coming up several flights of stairs. Quests *50 Balhest, Lord of Ost Elendil Missing several. Instance Overview Ost Elendil is a short but very difficult instance, and can be completed within an hour if there are no fellowship wipes. From the entrance hall, proceed to clear one or two pulls of Angmarim until reaching the main hall just beyond. At the end of the hall, Guloth awaits along with six Elder Morelendil Guard adds. The guards will not attack players who walk by, but walking up the stairs towards Guloth activates the first boss encounter. Before engaging Guloth, the south-west chamber must be cleared. All six chambers adjacent to the main hall contain Tormented Spirit mobs. Players will notice a Counterweight hanging from the ceiling at the back of each room. Activating one will open the window behind it, and a brilliant light shines through the south-facing ones. This light is known as The Light That Burns, because it instantly defeats any Morelendil Guard and Elder Morelendil Guard that move into it, transforming them into Tormented Spirit mobs. These spirits have a Shadow Shroud buff, making them very difficult to defeat. This can be counteracted by drawing them into Exposing Light, located in the center of the main hall in front of the stairs leading up to Guloth. Note that The Light That Burns only lasts for a set duration of time after the window is opened, so it will have to be re-opened after a little while to refresh the light. After Guloth and his guards are defeated, head up the stairs and down the passage into the throne room. As with the main hall, the south windows of the throne room can be opened to let The Light That Burns shine inside. On the opposite side of the room, the light shines through stained glass windows in two different locations onto the ground. This is where Exposing Light is present. Sitting on the throne at the far end of the room is Balhest, the second and final boss. The fight is considerably difficult, requiring a lot of coordination amongst the members of the fellowship. Once Balhest is defeated, the day is won and our heroes can finally get some rest. Don't forget to take a nice screenshot in front of the throne! Mobs Bosses Loot Pending. Map